


Fixed

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: I saw the video of Woojin holding a kitten and I had to, M/M, Our Channie is a lil kitty in this uwu, Some soft Woochan, hybrid!chan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21763549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After the death of his cat, Woojin sure as hell wasnt expecting a kitten to show up at his door.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Woojin, Chan/Woojin, Kim Woojin/Bang Chan, WooChan, Woojin/Chan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 113





	Fixed

Broken. 

Woojin was absolutely broken. 

His cat of fifteen years had passed away that morning.

That cat had been with him since he was in middle school. 

He grew up with that cat, but all good things come to an end.

Woojin wished they didn’t. 

He took off work that day, everyone he worked with fully understanding.

Woojin worked at an animal shelter so everyone understood the pain he felt.

All of his co-workers knew how much he loved that cat.

Woojin was sitting in the shower, allowing the hot water to pour down his face and chest. 

He needed a hug, and this was the closest he was going to get to one.

He then got up and turned off the shower, drying his body before he put on sweats and a shirt, not even bothering to properly dry his hair. 

Woojin opened the door and allowed the hot steam from the shower to fill the house. 

Even with the amount of grief he was feeling, Woojin tried his best to take care of himself the best he could that day.

He went to his kitchen and heated up chicken from a place he went to with his friend and co-worker, Seungmin the night before. 

He retrieved the half warm chicken and sat down on his couch, pulling a blanket over him before he started eating.

His cat loved this damn blanket. 

Woojin laid the now empty box on the table next to him, pressing himself into the couch cushions to hopefully feel some form of comfort. 

He turned on the television and stared at it, his mind temporarily being taken off of his cat. 

Hours had passed since Woojin had eaten and he was starting to feel hungry again, not having gotten off of the couch the past hours. 

He almost made it to the kitchen before he heard a scratching at his door. 

And a loud whine.

Woojin stopped at his tracks and looked at the door. 

Was he hearing correctly?

And then there were some more scratches and another tiny whine. 

Woojin opened the door and looked around, about to close the door when he felt a tugging at his pant leg.

He looked down and saw...a kitten? 

There was a small kitten clinging to his leg?

Woojin bent down and picked up the ash gray kitten, holding it gently in his arms as he brought it inside. 

He lifted the kitten up and examined him closely. 

The small kitty looked cold and hungry. Luckily Woojin was equipped for dealing with stuff like that. 

They got stray kittens and puppies at the shelter all the time. 

Woojin pulled the mewling kitten back to his chest and walked to his room, kneeling by his work bag. 

He held the kitten in one hand and searched for a small syringe and kitten milk.

He found it in a matter of seconds and walked to his kitchen to heat up the milk. 

The kitten probably smelled the milk when Woojin pulled it out of the bag for the small kitten wouldn’t stop meowing. 

Woojin put the kitten milk in the microwave and heated it up, pulling it out of the microwave a few seconds later.

He opened the syringe and poured a small amount of the kitten milk into it, laying the kitten on his back in one arm as he slowly pushed the syringe into the kittens mouth.

He squeezed a few drops into the kittens mouth and Woojin watched as the kitten swallowed it, already starting to suckle on the syringe. 

The kitten had drunken maybe a syringe and a half of milk before he started to close his eyes, falling asleep in Woojin’s arms. 

He cleaned everything up and put the rest of the milk in the fridge, throwing away the syringe before he took the kitten back to his room to get him all warmed up. 

Woojin set the kitten down on one of his pillows, wrapping a small throw blanket around it.

He turned to his bag and pulled out a heating pad, plugging it in before he picked up the kitten and wrapped the blanket around the heating pad, setting the kitten back down onto it. 

Woojin bent down and stroked the kittens soft gray fur with his index finger, watching as his little ears twitched every time Woojin’s finger got near them. 

Woojin took out his phone and snapped a photo of the sleeping kitty, sending it to a group chat he shared with his co-workers. 

There were immediate replies but the one that stood out the most was one Seungmin had sent.

‘Your cat sent him just for you.’ It read. 

Woojin turned around and looked at the kitten. 

It did somewhat resemble his past cat with his small ears and gray fur. 

Maybe Seungmin was right.

Maybe his cat did send him someone to watch over him. 

Woojin grabbed some wet cat food from his bag and took it downstairs, starting to get the food ready for when the kitten woke up. 

He looked old enough to be able to eat somewhat solid food. 

He finished preparing the food a few minutes later, having added some extra nutrients to build the kittens strength back up. 

Woojin grabbed a drink for himself before he headed back to his room.

He opened the door with his elbow and walked in, turning around to close the door. 

And when he turned back around, he froze, almost dropping the food.

A boy was sitting on his bed.

A human boy. 

With two gray ears sticking from his curly brown hair. 

“What the fu-“ Woojin started, not being able to finish his sentence before the boy ran up to him, engulfing him in a hug.

“Thank you. No one else took me in but you. You’re really nice.” The boy said, nestling his head in the center of Woojin’s chest.

The boy then let go and Woojin was still frozen.

Why was there a boy in his bed instead of a kitten? 

Why was he being so friendly?

Woojin set the food and drink on his dresser before he stared at the boy. “Who are you and wheres my kitten?” He asked.

The boys eyes lit up. “I’m Chan and I’m your kitten. Haven’t you heard of hybrids? They’ve been running around like crazy in this city.” 

Woojin recalled a time where a hybrid had been dropped off at the shelter, one of his co-workers taking him home to care for him. 

Everything made sense now. 

“Oh...Well, Chan?” Woojin started, “What happened to you? You came here looking extremely cold and hungry.” 

Chan’s ears drooped down. “My previous owner kicked me out because they found out I was a hybrid. They thought I was just a normal cat. I would’ve taken myself to a place in human form but I always...’turn into’” The boy made quotes with his fingers, “I always turn into a cat when I get overwhelmed or scared.” 

Woojin nodded. “Well, is there any place you can go? Do you have any family?”

Chan looked at Woojin with tears in his eyes. “You want me gone, huh? You think I’m a freak, don’t you? I thought I had finally found someone that would take care of me. Your house smells like a cat for gods sake! But if you don’t want me, then fine! I’ll go somewhere else.” 

The boy reached for the doorknob but Woojin grabbed his hand gently.

“That’s not it at all! I’d love to take you in, it’s just all new and surprising. I’ve never met a hybrid before, so it was kind of nerve wracking seeing you, but I promise I don’t think you’re weird or a freak.” Woojin said softly, pulling the boy gently away from the door.

“Are you sure? You said you’d never taken care of a hybrid before.” Chan said.

Woojin chuckled softly. “And by the looks of it, you’ve never met someone who’s taken care of you before. So it’ll be a new and fun adventure for the both of us, right?”

Chan’s grim frown was replaced with a shining and vibrant smile. “Guess so!” 

After a few minutes of talking about what Chan would need to stay here, Woojin brought him downstairs to get something to eat. 

Woojin opened the fridge. “Choose whatever you want. I can make it for you in no less than ten minutes.” 

“Whatever I want?” Chan asked, his eyes scanning over the foods in the fridge.

Woojin nodded as Chan pulled a bowl filled with different types of meats out of the fridge. “Can I have this?” He asked.

Woojin had been putting off on cooking the meats for a while. “Of course. You can go sit on the couch and turn on whatever you want.” 

Chan smiled and gave Woojin a hug before he trotted away happily to the couch. 

Woojin ended up having the food done in exactly nine minutes, bringing the different meats on different plates to the couch. 

He pulled the foot rest closer to the couch and set the plates on there. 

Woojin then gave Chan a fork. “There’s enough for us and two other people, so eat as much as you want.” 

Chan took the fork gently and took a piece of meat, putting it in his mouth. 

Woojin watched as Chan chewed the food, his facial expression changing from thankful and timid to calm and happy.

“This is the best food I’ve ever had. You’re the best cook ever. Thank you....what’s your name?” Chan asked, plopping another meat slice in his mouth.

“Ah, it’s Woojin.” Woojin said, taking a piece of meat for himself. 

“Then thank you, Woojin.” Chan said, giggling to himself softly before he continued to eat.

The two had finished everything in an hour maybe.

They were now watching a cartoon on the television with a stack of dirty plates on the footrest. 

Chan was focused on the show, and Woojin was focused on Chan. 

Well, Chan’s ears. 

He watched as the twitched every so often when there was a loud noise from the tv or a soft whisper between two characters.

Chan then looked at Woojin, a giggle leaving his lips. “Yes, they are real.” 

Woojin shook his head, a blush crossing his face. He didn’t know that Chan knew he was watching him.

“You can touch them, if you want. I don’t bite.” Chan teased.

Woojin reached out his hand and pet the hair between the gray ears on top of his head, moving to scratch the base of his ears gently.

Chan smiled, a sigh of content leaving his lips. 

“Did I find the spot?” Woojin joked. His cat had a spot behind his ears that would make him get all sleepy if you pet it. 

“Yup.” Chan laughed softly, leaning into Woojin’s touch. 

Woojin continued to pet the boy’s head softly, Chan eventually having his head nestled into the crook of Woojin’s neck, snoring softly.

Woojin looked up and smiled. 

“Thank you.” 

He wasn’t broken anymore

Chan had fixed him.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so sorry it was super short but I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
